Making Up
by alygator86
Summary: Make up sex!


Disclaimer: I wish I was Shonda

Rating: M

Summary: Make up sex

Thanks to crimsonmaz, Fi and Sara for the beta jobs. I heart you all. Enjoy :D

* * *

They had had a big disagreement over a patient and the course of treatment. Cristina refused to accept that Owen was right. She was still mad at him when she left work that evening. She got off after he did and just went home, not thinking about where he was going to be.

As she entered her apartment, she saw Owen finishing up the dishes.

"Hey," he greeted her, not really expecting a response and he didn't get one.

She tossed her keys in the basket by the door that Callie had, miraculously, trained her to use, dropped her bag on the floor and took off her jacket. Fine, he could be here, but it didn't mean she was going to talk to him.

Cristina was well aware of him watching her as she hung up her jacket and looked through the mail that was left on the coffee table. He stood at the sink, his eyes riveted to her moving form; he knew she wouldn't be able to ignore him for long. She headed towards the fridge to get something to drink and he intercepted her. He used his body to push her against the wall, his hands tangling in her hair, and kissed her hard and passionately.

She knew it was going to happen; with the fight, and her refusal to speak to him – or him to her - for the rest of their shifts, both of them too stubborn and pissed off. This was the way they made up. There was no long, drawn out silent treatment, and they tried very hard not to bring work home with them, but it did happen sometimes. And when it did, one of them would essentially pounce on the other and initiate the make up sex.

Cristina kissed him back, equally intense and passionate, their tongues dueling as teeth scraped against lips. Her hands were on his back and sides, drawing him closer while she worked on taking off his shirt. When he kissed her like this, it reminded her of that second kiss they shared in the alleyway outside Joe's.

Owen pressed himself against her hips, and she could feel his erection against her warm center. Tearing his mouth away from hers, he breathed hot, wet kisses against her neck and shoulder while she pulled his shirt up. His mouth was gone for only a second while he took off his shirt, but it seemed like an eternity to her.

With both hands on the back of his head, she kissed him deeply, inhaling him, making him part of her. They broke apart, panting, and Cristina nipped at his neck before placing open-mouthed kisses there. In the spot she knew made him moan.

And she did make him moan as she sucked and licked and nipped that spot on his neck. Owen didn't really care at the moment if she was giving him a hickey. He would get her back at some point during the night. He worked on taking off her shirt and she paused in her ministrations for a second so that he could take it off of her. Once it was off he captured her mouth with his again, kissing her in shorter, yet still passionate kisses.

Cristina ran her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck while he slid his hands down her sides and between them to the button of her jeans. Her hands joined his and undid his jeans. He pushed her hands away for the moment and moved his hips away from her enough to slide down her pants. She let them fall and kicked them off, along with her shoes.

He rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily. His hands slid across her entire body. She slipped her hand inside his unbuttoned jeans to caress his erection, smiling when he moaned her name. In return, Owen slid his hand between her legs to rub her clit though her panties. She groaned, pulled out her hand and pushed down his jeans and boxers.

After discarding the remainder of his clothing and pulling off her panties, he ran his hands down her sides and reached under her thighs to pick her up and press her against the wall. Cristina immediately wrapped her legs around him and kissed him, running her nails over the back of his neck and upper back. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, he swallowed the gasp that came as he pushed his erect member into her.

He immediately began moving, thrusting hard into her, keeping her pushed up against the wall. She tightened her legs around him. Sometimes make up sex was slow and sweet, and other times it was up against the wall – hard and fast. She liked it either way.

Owen kissed the place where her neck and shoulder met and bit down, but not too hard, leaving her with a love bite. She'd never tell him, but she secretly liked it when he marked her. She ran her fingers through his hair, breathing heavily, kissing his head, neck, wherever she could reach. There wasn't much she could do in this position, but sex against the wall was hot.

He groaned and she knew he was close, real close. She reached between them to rub herself as he started pumping into her faster. Owen spilled his seed into her with a moan then captured her lips in a kiss, muffling her screams as the waves of her orgasm came crashing down.

The night of make up sex had just begun.


End file.
